Life is confusing
by Kuroda Foxe14
Summary: Life is hard when you are a werewolf with a bipolar counterpart that dispises the world and causes you trouble. But for ayame its about to get tougher when the Arrancar butt into her life. how will that go?
1. Annoyaces

Kuroda fox: Okay so this is my first bleach story its gonna be pretty long so lol ummm the chapter name is below.. OH! Right

Discaimer: i do not own any of the bleach characters. I only own Aiko and Ayame.

_Annoyances_

**I growled, annoyed at my confinement of chains. I stared at the ground, my black scraggly hair covering my blood red eyes. This sucked ass, those damn Arrancar had caught me and saw to use me for their "purposes". This was just as bad as being caught by the shinigami. What made it worse? The Arrancar were controlled by a shinigami with a F***ing god complex!**

**Seeing as I wasn't shinigami or hollow or an Arrancar I was threat to them all. Making another attempt at comfort I tried to move my arms chained to the wall. Pointless though, they were asleep. My black wolf ears lay back against my head getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. They perked back up as I heard almost soundless footsteps. **_**'Well F***ing joy, the asshole is back' **_**A man came into view in front of my cell. He had shoulder length black hair and a seeming half Viking like hat on the left side of his head, made of bone. He had soulless green eyes and black tear marked going down his cheeks. **

**Wearing white hakama pants with a black silk belt and some weird shirt with black trim, he stood with his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" I growled at him viciously. "I don't see why Aizen-sama needs a piece of trash like you" he said monotonely. "If I'm trash and Aizen needs you, what does that make you? Dirt?" I spat back. He stared emotionlessly for a few moments more then walked off. **

"**F***ing Dick" I cursed foully under my breath. "that Ulruqiorra for you" a voice with more anger to it said. My head shot up and saw a taller man with short, blue spiked back hair, turquoise eyes, greenish tattoos under his eyes, and the same hakama pants. The only difference to the outfit of his was the white open jacket. The extremely strange thing was the hole right in his abdomen area and the jaw like bone mask on the right side of his face. **

"**Who?" I asked not caring really, "the dick" the man replied. "Oh well its not like I care, I'm not going to use his F***ing name" I twitched my tail. The man grinned widely, "what do you want?" I sniffed and the man smelt of cats. "Kitty man" I added smugly, he growled in response. I lay my ears back as I awaited his reply amused. "Aizen told me to come get you" he spat kicking open the cell door, hands stuffed in his pockets. **

"**Oh the asshole with a god complex" I griped as the blue haired Arrancar came over and undid the chains from the wall. He snorted, and pushed me toward the door, I growled hands now behind my back. "I can walk as long as you lead kitty man" I yet again degraded him. He glared, "shut the F**k up woman" he said walking in front of me. I followed, glaring at the blue haired Arrancar, knowing it would be pointless to run since I didn't know where to go. **

**He walked was a sort of laid back stance, hands in pockets. I smirked at him, this man that smelled of cat intrigued me . He walked into a room not bothering to hold it open, I kicked the door so it would open again. The room was lowly lit with a red light except for ahead where a stone throne was lit brightly. The room was cavern like, I glared at the shadowy figures of the Espada and Fraccion. **

**As I followed the blue haired man to the throne that rose over our heads, I shifted to glare at the shinigami on it. **_**'Aizen' **_

"**Ah Grimmjow thank you for bringing our guest here" he said brow scrutinizing eyes falling on me. "Grimmjow" grunted as I glared knowing this brown haired, brown eyed shinigami was taunting me. "More like prisoner!" I snarled, electricity shot through my arms and down my body. I clenched my teeth as I fell to my knees. "you do not speak that way to Aizen-sama" a voice responded to me. **

**Turning to look I saw the former ninth captain Kaname Tousen. He was dark skinned and had brown hair pulled back into dreadlocks, and was legally blind. But don't let that fool you, he could hear you perfectly well. "Now, now Kaname, she is no threat it is fine" Aizen cooed. Now that was a lie I could be a threat if I wanted. **

**I returned my glare to Aizen, "ha! Not so big now are you?" Grimmjow laughed tauntingly. "shut up kitty man!" I snarled. Grimmjow growled and stepped on my back making me lean down. "I'm getting tired of you woman!" he growled, I could sense him charging up a cero. "Grimmjow. Enough." Aizen said in a threatening voice. Grimmjow growled and stepped back from me, I leaned up more and glared again. **

"**God, how I hate you" I glowered grimacing. "yes, yes, Gin undo the shackles but put a restraint on them" Aizen addressed the silver haired fox faced, former third captain. Now you probably wonder how I know all this, simple I have been to soul society before. That story is for another time though. I felt the shackles behind my back undone and my arms fell forward limply. "how can this woman be any use? She can't even move her damn arms!" Grimmjow griped form his seat. "they are just asleep! Once I can move them again I'll rip out your organs!" I said standing and turning to him. **

"**enough you two, Aiko..I have a mission I need you to do.."**

"**WHAT I AM NOT WORKING WITH THAT POMPOUS JACKASS!" I screamed. "I AM NOT WORKING WITH THAT DAMN B***CH" Grimmjow screamed equally. "Alright then go with Ulruqiorra" Aizen said calmly. "Fine. Lets go Cat man" I grumbled grabbing Grimmjow's arm and dragging him out of the cave like room. "Let me go woman!" Cat man griped, "Humph" o let go and stopped. He ran into me and I stumbled forward. **

"**watch were you are f***ing going you dunce!" he glared. " F**k off! You shouldn't of F***ing stopped!" we yet again bickered. "F**K YOU !" we yelled in usion. "I don't need this" I snapped and a portal opened and I walked through. The portal closed behind me and I was left in a dark void, standing on my reitsu. Snapping again a portal opened to the human world, **_**'finally out of Hueco Mundo.' **_

**I slowly floated to the ground, "weird these shackles must give me some Arrancar powers" I muttered to myself. Instead of hiding any reitsu I had, I let it out. Surprisingly I had more than I thought. It was night time and the town I was in was quiet. **

'_**go to Kakura town and rid of Kurosaki Ichigo' **_

**Right. The town was Kakura, I looked up, the moon was waning in the shape of a crescent. **_**'Great. I would love a full moon' **_**I thought grimly. **


	2. The Real Me

_**Kuroda Foxe14: **_okay so chapter two is up peoples ha ha i wil lbe updating again soon :D i have six more chapters to type.

discaimer: i dont own the bleachcharacters D:

_**The Real Me**_

I waltzed about the town wondering which reitsu was this "Ichigo's." Deciding that this was taking too long , I raised my reitsu as high as it would go. "This is assinying*****" I growled.

_I woke up and stretched. Pushing my brown hair out of my blue eyes, I looked around. The world around me was blue and I was sitting on a building, but sideways. There was an endless amount of sideways blue buildings. I stood carefully and waited, I didn't fall. "oookaay" my voice echoed. _

"_Yo" A strange voice called as a blurr of white flew past me. It stopped in front of me and stood up. It was a guy! He was in a shihakushou outfit, but the black parts were white and the white parts were black. My gaze drifted to his face to see he had pale white skin, yellow irises and the whites of his eyes were black. To go with that he had short white spikey hair. The guy was at least five to seven inches taller than me, and I noted he was carrying a large, bandaged sword on his back. _

"_Sugoi" I breathed, purple wolf ears twitching. "Oi, who are you?" the guy asked, voice sounded garbled. "eh? Me?" I pointed to myself. "yeah, you, you aint the king, you're too pretty to be him" he said grinning. "I'm Ayame, and king? Who's that?"_

"_The king is Ichigo" he responded, grin never faltering. "ooh, and who are you?" I smiled this guy was funny. "I aint got a name, I'm just a hollow that's apart of Ichigo" he replied. I frowned, that's not fair everything should have a name. "well you should have a name, everyone deserves one.." I paused to think. 'a name for him, a hollow…hmmm'_

"_I've got it!" I said jumping slightly, the guy stopped grinning and rose an eyebrow at me. "the perfect name for you! Ogichi!" I smiled, happy for being so clever. Ogichi grinned at me "I like it" he said. "Great! Because you are just to mint***** to not have a name!" I said purple tail waving happily. _

"_Hey! You, girl with the purple tail!" a similar voice called behind me. "Oh, look, the kind is here" Ogichi said looking behind me. I turned to find a shinigami dressed boy with short spiked orange hair and brown eyes. "Yes?" I asked curiously, "who are you and what are you doing here?" he griped. I frowned, "I'm Ayame and where is here?" I asked. "you are in my inner world, and why are you talking to him?" he pointed to Ogichi behind me. "Ogichi? Well he wanted to know the same thing as you just less grumpy" I said tilting my head to the side slightly. _

_Ogichi? Who's that?" he asked. "that's my name now king, this girl gave me that" Ogichi said stepping up next to me with a grin. "King? Oh! So you're Ichigo!" I exclaimed happily. "yeah, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked again. "well I'm not sure, if this is your inner world then I must of come through my inner world" I noted. _

"_Well Okay.." Ichigo trailed off. Why was his name familiar?" I racked my brain to see why. "Oh! that's right! Ichigo, I know why I know your name!" I shouted. He stared at me, "Okay look I have a counterpart named Aiko and she is in control of my body, she got captured by Aizen and now she wants her to kill you! You have to stop her! Just don't kill her or you'll kill me." I explained quickly. _

"_Oh? Uhh..what do you want me to do about it?" Ichigo asked confused. I frowned at him, "don't kill her! She has control of my body! She has black hair, red eyes and black wolf ears and a tail!" I said stomping my foot. Ogichi snickered and Ichigo nodded. "Fine, fine" he disappeared , I stared confused. "Eh? Where'd he go?" I looked about. "King went to the outer world" Ogichi said. "Oh I nodded and sat once more, fiddling with my tail. _

Ichigo woke up, startled, not only had his inner world been invaded by some girl, there was a strong reitsu bearing down on him. It wasn't a hollow but it was threatening. He sat up and smacked the keychain against his chest, pushing his soul out of his body. Ichigo laid his body to look like it was sleeping and covered it up. Then opening his window he jumped out and shunpoed towards the target.

I sighed, flicking my black tail annoyed, _'how long was this guy going to take?' _The I felt a strong reitsu coming toward me. "Finally someone noticed, I swear people are so dense*****" I grumbled sitting on top of a house. I waited looking in the direction the reitsu was coming from. Seeing a black shihakushou I grinned, A shinigami was here.

Jumping down in front of the shinigami, he stopped in his tracks. He had short orange hair and brown eyes, strapped to his back was a bandaged sword. He seemed to glare at me intensely as I smiled at him. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked, "Yeah, you are Aiko right?" he said putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. "_oho, seems you know about me too" I grinned. "A little birdy told me you could say" I frowned.

"I never was good at puzzles..my counterpart seemed to love them thought" I said absently. "you shouldn't lock her away when she is the more trusting side" Ichigo growled. I shot a glare at him only to have a splitting pain in my head. "Gah! What the hell?" I put a hand to my head as the pain increased twofold. _'let me in!' _my counterpart yelled. _'absolutely not!' _I yelled back, putting my other hand to my head.

I watched as Aiko suddenly seemed to go through pain. What the hell was going on? _'seems as though that girl is trying to gain control of her body king' _Ogichi said. _'oh?' _I thought. _'that was her plan' _he said with a chuckle.

_Let me in you ass this is my body!' _I Growled as the pain increased. _'no no no no!' __'let her in its for your interest' _a mans voice soothed. I passed out.

Aiko fell to the ground and didn't move, as her ears turned to purple and the hair turned brown. "Ayame!" Ichigo said and started over but stopped in his tracks. A sekkai gate opened up behind her stirring figure and Hitsuguya Toshiro stepped out along with Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Toshiro! Rangiku!" Ichigo said surprised. "oh hi Ichigo!" Matsumoto replied, Hitsuguya ignored him and picked up Ayame and went through the sekkai gate. "Hey wait! What are you doing?" Ichigo stepped forward. "Sorry Ichigo orders are orders" Matsumoto said and followed the smaller tenth captain. The gate closed as Ichigo tried to enter, _"_shit I don't think that this is very good_" _he said.

I woke up in cell room, "eh where am I?" I asked sleepily, rubing my head of brown tossled hair. "I made it..out?" I asked to no one. A blond shinigami guy walked up to the cell and started to speak. I didn't have a chance to hear him because a sharp and intense pain shot through my entire body***.** I cried out in surprise and pain falling to the ground. The shinigami voice was faintly heard but I couldn't hear him over the pain and the ear piercing screech. Everything blacked out.

Ichigo argued with Hat n Clogs to get him to open the senkaimon so he could help the girl named Ayame. "I'm sorry Ichigo but I cant open it" the shopkeeper said waving his fan in front of his face. "This is important! Urahara that girl may be in danger for what her counter part has done!" Ichigo said standing in the training room with the senkaimon.

"Ichigo I have my reasons but I'm sorry I canno-" the shopkeeper stopped in midsentence and turned toward the senkaimon. "what change your-" "SHHHH" "mind?" Ichigo stared confused at him. "the gate is being opened from the other side" the blonde ex shinigami said. "wha-" the gate opened with a burst of light for a few moments and Ayame stumbled out eyes glazed over, falling into Ichigo***.** Ichigo caught her and stared down, "Ayame?" he asked confused.

"Ayame?" a voice called, _'it hurts, where am I?' _It was dark. "Where? Where does it hurt, you are with me" I recognized the voice as Ichigo. Then I was being shaken, "Ayame! Ayame!" every color came into view in a blurr. It cleared and Ichigo was standing in front of me. "Wh-what?" I looked around to see a training room the sizes of two ballrooms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked. I focused on him again, "I- I don't think so.." I saw a blonde haired buy behind Ichigo with a green and white hat and the top half of a shinigami outfit but where the white was there was green.

"Hello! " the man said waving a fan at me. "Oh that's Urahara, I call him hat n clogs" Ichigo said. I nodded looking slightly absent. "you're probably tired, do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head, well I guess you can stay with me, come on" Ichigo walked out.

I followed him out of the shop and down the road. I noted that he was in his human body. He stopped next to his house and turned to me. "wait here till I open my window I don't want my family to see you, they can see souls" he said and I nodded. He walked into the house and I heard some crashing noises and Ichigo yelling.

I sat down and sighed, everything was sore and I couldn't remember how I got out of wherever that was. The window above me opened, "Oi! Hurry up" Ichigo called down quietly since it was still nighttime. Standing I jumped up to the window and clamored in. I looked about the room and saw a closet, a desk and the bed I sat on with blue blankets.

"well you will have to stay in here, I have a bed in the closet" Ichigo said. I stood and opened the closet, "thank you" I said climbing into the closet and closing the door. "Not a problem Ayame" the lights turned off and I drifted off.

**Kuroda foxe: okay you probably saw the little star things**

***assinying- i sued to say this all the time**

***mint- i got this from the last reamnant**

***dense- notice that aiko pretty much hates everything LAWL**

*** I have yet to explain this**

***im thinking someone let her throught but who though? O_O;;**


	3. Oh Shit

_**Kuroda Foxe14: **_okay chapter three up and running! i will have chapter four up very soon im almost done typing it. :3 This chapter involves more Ogichi :D

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the bleach characters D:

_**Oh Shit**_

I woke up to the closet door being knocked on. "Oi, get up" Ichigo griped quietly, yawning I opened the door and looked at him tiredly. "yes?" I mumbled, "get up its like twelve pm" he said suppressing a smile. I nodded and got down from the closet shelf ans stretched out. "Meet me outside, we are going to Kisuke's shop" I went to the window and jumped out. Ichigo came out a couple minutes later and motioned for mw to follow.

For the first few minutes of walking it was quiet. Ichigo broke the silence, "is something wrong?" I looked at him surprised. "I cant remember how I got away from the shinigami, or even out of the cell, and Aiko has no idea either" I stared at my feet. "Hmm, we'll ask Urahara" he said, I nodded smiling slightly.

We got to the shop, its name was Urahara Shoten. "Oi! Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted and I looked around at all the items there. Urahara came out form further back in the store, "ah Ichigo, I was expecting you two, follow me" We both followed him into the back and down into the huge rocky training room.

"she doesn't remember how she even came through the senkaimon gate or how she got away from soul society" Ichigo said watching Ayame chase a butterfly*** **around in wolf form. "And her counterpart?" the shopkeeper questioned. "Not a clue" Urahara nodded grimly.

"She probably has powers that have yet to be awakened" Ichigo glanced at Urahara. "Right, well for now I need to hide her from soul society, something tells me that I should" Urahara grinned. "well I figured you would say that so a few days back I had made a gigai for her" he waved the fan around. "she wasn't here a few days ago. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Eh-heh, well I knew she was coming, come now!" he turned to go back up to the shop.

Ayame stopped rolling on her back as the butterfly landed on her nose. Ichigo chuckled at how cute that was, _'ya like her don't cha Ichigo?'_ his hollow interfered his thoughts. _'Ugh go away' _He groaned. Ogichi chuckled and let him be, "hey Ayame common! Hat n Clogs has a human body for you" He called. Ayame jumped up and ran over to him then returned to normal. "Okay!" she grinned.

I followed Ichigo back up to the shop into another room with a body of a girl that looked like me without the ears and the tail. "here this is the gigai I had prepared" the blonde guy said chipperly. _'ya know he still weirds me out' _I nodded. They left the room and I went to the body. I stopped, I heard them talking quietly. "don't you think its strange she has the shinigami outfit on but no zanpacutou?" Urahara said.

"That must mean she has shinigami powers" Ichigo said back. I rolled my eyes and twitched my ears. Looking down at my wrists I noted that the shackles were gone. _'that must be why the Arrancar haven't followed me' _I shrugged and fased into the human body. I stood and opened my eyes, it was no different really. Except my hearing and smell were dulled a lot.

The clothes I had on were; a collared blue shirt, black miniskirt and black and blue knee-high socks. I glared down at the skirt*, "I swear I am going to kill you Urahara" the door opened. Urahara smiled at me from behind his fan. Ichigo looked once and turned away.*

"I hate you severely right now you shithead", Urahara laughed nervously as I stalked past him. Ichigo followed me quietly out of the shop, It was raining. "well at least that's good" I sighed, "was that sarcasm?", I looked at Ichigo and grinned. "No I love rain, the I know the sky feels as I do" I smiled. "Race ya back to your house!" I took off sprinting. "H-hey!" Ichigo chased after me, as I laughed. Slowing just a bit, I let Ichigo catch up.

"Are you going to try or are you going to be a party pooper" I snickered. " Hey I was just taking it easy on you!" he stammered. "well then don't" I challenged and sped up. Ichigo sped up too, close behind me but I reached the house first. I jumped up to the window and opened it, closing it as I got into his room. I waited on the bed as the door opened to reveal a panting Ichigo.

"thought you were taking easy on me?" I grinned. "S-Shut up" he panted, I shook my head with a smile. "GAH! Get off the bed, you are soaked!" Ichigo yelped.* I got off and stared at him, "ugh hat n clogs forgot to give you more clothes" Ichigo groaned. I opened the door to the closet to find a bag with a note attached to it.

_Dear Ichigo and Ayame,_

_I realized I had forgotten the rest of Ayame's wardrobe and sent it to you. I was going to keep it but Tessai made me send it_

_Urahara~_

"That bastard, I should-" I put my hand to Ichigo's mouth. "doesn't matter, I'm going to change" I walked to the bathroom with the bag. I shut the door and undressed form the soaking wet clothing. I pulled another black miniskirt with two over crossing belts and a purple collared shirt, with purple knee-high socks with wolves on them. _'great more skirts' _I sighed and moved to start putting clothes on.

The door behind me opened as I turned to look. "hey I remembered that you needed a-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence as he saw me, no clothes on. In another split second his eyes changed from brown to yellow with black. I was now stared at by the grinning Ogichi. I was stunned for only a moment as I slammed the door in his face. "GETOUT ASS!" I yelped, hurrying to get the new clothes on.

When I walked out Ogichi was gone, I walked into Ichigo's room to find Ichigo smacking his head against his desk. Catching site of him I felt the heat rush to my face as I cleared my throat. He whirled around face as red as mine. "Ayame! I- uh0..Im so sorry! I didn't-" I put a hand up and shook my head. "Its alright, it was an accident" I sighed looking at the ground turning redder.

He nodded and I sat on his bed, I had a sudden idea. "hey can you let Ogichi out?" I asked. "W-what? No!" Ichigo seemed surprised. Standing I walked over, "I want to give him a good scolding!" I pouted, Ichigo looked down at the floor.* "I-he's dangerous, I shouldn't-" "Please?" I poked him in the forehead with two fingers.

Ichigo looked up at me with yellow black eyes. Wait- Yellow black? "Ogichi?" I was shocked, did Ichigo do what I asked? "yeah, and no he didn't let me out, nor did I force my way out" he grinned widely. The I thought for a moment, I did that ? I poked him in the forehead again, eyes turned brown, "what the-" again, "Ha king is-" again, "STOP THA-" again "This is getting-" again, "STOP POKING-" again "Okay im tired of this" Ogichi grabbed my hand before I could poke him again.

"Sugoi! I can switch you two out!" I grinned widely.* Ogichi chuckled, "happy one aren't ya?" I frowned, then smacked him upside the head. "Oi, what the hell was that for?" he growled and made a move to summon energy but nothing happened. "for staring at me Perv!" I folded my arms and turned away from him.

Not one of my best moves. Ogichi, having other ideas, smacked my ass. I yelped in surprise, "OH that's it!" I grabbed Ichigo's keychain and smacked it against me. "I'm kicking your ass!" I grabbed Ogichi up by the collar, now in my soul form. "oh? I didn't even do anything" Ogichi cooed smirking. "Bullshit" I spat tail lashing angrily, ears lain back.

Catching sight of my ears Ogichi seemed intrigued. "what are you thinking?" I shook him slightly, I DID NOT like the look on his face. He reached out and touched my right wolf ear, then he started to play with it. I suddenly let him go, Ogichi grinned seemingly figuring out that it was my weak spot. He continued to play with my wolf ear as I stumbled forward into him. _'shit, you son of a bitch' _Ogichi sat down, bringing me with him, setting my head in his lap, a huge grin on his face. "I…hate…you"* I strained out. "Of course ya do" he snickered, scratching my ear.

My eyes closed and I was impulsed to rub my head closer to his hand. "shit" I muttered, Ogichi just found that all the more funny. I slowly reached up, though my body didn't want to. And poked his forehead, the scratching stopped and I shot up. I started shaking my head, "do I want to know why you were laying where I think you were laying?" Ichigo asked, hand over his face. "No and im not going to tell you" I fixed my hair and went back into my gigai.

"I am sorry" Ichigo said, I shook my head and opened the closet door. Climbing in I closed the door. I put my face in my hands, '_what the hell? I actually wanted Ogichi to do that! What is wrong with me?' _*

**Kuroda Foxe14: **yeah more of those star thingys i put them in every chapter now :D oh and they go in order that they appear in the story

***- Note that its probably a hells butterfly**

***-she hates looking girly**

***-lawl such a prude w**

***-Im surprised his dad didnt happen to hear that O_O;;**

***-ha! such a sucker!**

***-Easily amused much?**

***-She knows she likes it XD**

***-LAWL told you!**


	4. Switchback

_**Kuroda Foxe14: ****Okay so i updated as promised PLEASE PEOPLE R&R**_

**_Discaimer: i do not own the bleach characters_**

_**Switchback**_

I watched Ayame shake her head vigorously, between my fingers. I asked her if her head was in my lap previously. She told me it didn't matter and she wasn't going to tell me. As she turned to go to the closet I saw her face was redder than mine and then she disappeared into the closet. _why did you do that?' _I yelled at Ogichi. Wait why did I even acknowledge the name? _' didn't do anything wrong' _he chuckled, _'Bull! That was just wrong!' _I growled. _"Aw Ichigo don't be mad, besides she liked it and you know it' _Ogichi taunted. _'Ugh obviously not!' _I argued.

'_King you shouldn't get mad just cause you like er' _Ogichi laughed. _'W-what? I do not! You're the one who did that to her!' _He just laughed more. _'Stop turning red Ichigo, 'sides she has a nice ass' _Ogichi said.***** _'Oh my god just shut up!' _I shut him out. I didn't want to hear any more of that.

The next morning I woke up, it was still dark out. I opened the closet and hopped out. A slight breeze was in the room. I looked to Ichigo and saw him sleeping still. Looking at the clock, I noted that it was 5:30 am. _'thirty minutes till he wakes up' _I sighed. I sat on the floor wondering how I was going to get a pair of pants. I pulled out the bag that Urahara gave me and looked trough it.

I found a pair of pants that had two purple over crossing belts in the back. "well you have yet to redeem yourself Urahara" I muttered. I snuck out of the room into the bathroom and changed into the pair of pants. Coming back into the room, it had gotten a little brighter. I looked at the clock, 5:40 am.

'_Ugh only ten minutes?' _I fell over onto my side, hitting my head on the floor.***** I held my hands to my head and bit my lip to keep my sounds of pain in. Ichigo turned onto his side, but stayed asleep. I lay there for another fifteen minutes, with nothing to do.

Finally his alarm went off, Ichigo smacked it so it would shut up and went back to sleep. I frowned and scooted over to his bed and stared at him. _'if I do this long enough he will wake up'_ I thought. After a minute Ichigo opened his eyes looking straight at me. "what the hell?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"I knew if I stared long enough you'd wake up" I grinned slightly. "No wonder I was getting the creeps" he stood up. "hey!" I pouted, he ruffled my hair and walked past me. "Kidding" Ichigo yawned pulling out clothes. As Ichigo went around getting ready I sat in his room waiting. Finally he was finished and he had on a school uniform. "Alright I'm off to school" he sighed. I jumped up, "okay" I went to follow but he stopped me.

"No you stay here, I don't want any trouble" Ichigo said seriously. Making my best pouty face I whined, "B-but what am I gonna do?" Ichigo looked away, "no stare here and be unnoticed" he said.***** I whined more, "But iiichhhiiigoooo"

"no!"

"pleaasee?"

"No! Sit"

"Bu-"

"Sit!"

I sat down folding my arms, pouting. "stay" he sighed, "I'm Not a dog!" I snapped at him.***** Ichigo took the chance and booked it, it took me a moment to realize he left. Then the window opened and a stuffed loin came in. It took one look at me and said something about mountains and jumped at me. Catching it mid air I stuffed in in me mouth and chomped down. The stuffed thi8ng screamed and I spat it out, "yucky" I spat.

As it complained I jumped out the window and followed the way Ichigo went to school.

I got to the school as the bell rang, all the kids were inside. I sniffed to find where Ichigo was, he was on the second floor. I spotted a tree and climbed up it. I reached a window and found Ichigo in that classroom. Grinning I watched the class go by.

The bell rang again and the teacher left the room. Ichigo started to talk to other kids, I noticed that one girl with short black hair was getting pissed off. Finally she yelled at Ichigo and smacked him with a book. _'Uh-oh, shouldn't that cause Ogichi- oh that's right, only I can do that so its fine' _I thought. Besides he still looks the same!" I pointed.

I lost my grip on the branch and fell. Shrieking I grabbed another branch and then let go, landing on my feet.

Tatsuki smacked me with a book and I was suddenly in my inner world. "what the?" I was confused, even Ogichi was no where to be seen. "this cant be good.."

Ogichi looked about and saw Ichigo's friends in front of him. He grinned, he was out! "Ichigo?" Ogichi looked at who called him seeing the orange haired girl. _'Ichigo? don't I have different looks?' _he thought. "eh? Yeah" he answered, he sounded like Ichigo too! This was new, Ogichi grinned, this was going to be fun.

I sighed sitting under the tree waiting for the day to be over. "Ugh this isn't much fun either" I whined to myself. Another bell rang and I sniffed I smelt food. Ichigo was also moving to the top of the building. I grabbed a little pill out of my pocket that I found in my back. The note with it said it was called "soul candy" Popping it into my mouth and swallowing it, my soul came out of my body. I looked back to my body to find a..what had the note said it was? Oh a Mod soul in my body.

"Stay here and don't make too much noise" I said to it, it nodded at me. Stretching my tail and ears I yawned. "Okay, time to bother Ichigo" I crouched and then jumped all the way to the roof, landing next to Ichigo. "well that works!" I chirped, Ichigo turned to me looking slightly surprised, but grinned at me. _' I wonder why he hasn't yelled at me yet?'_ I thought curiously.*****

"Hiya!" I smiled widely at him, he smiled back. "hey you get bored did ya?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah it wasn't much fun all alone.." I made it sound a bit sad. Ichigo glanced at his friends on the other side of the roof, "well uhh, I'm sorry" he seemed to cringe saying that. I hugged onto him. "Nyaa~!" Ichigo jumped surprised but hugged me back, randomly touching my boob. "Hey!" I squeaked, "sorry! I didn't mean to!" he sot off quickly letting me go.*****

I looked at the ground flushing red, "its alright.." I muttered. Ichigo sat opening his bento box. Sniffing my ears twitched curiously, "that smells good" I said.

I looked over at Ayame as she sniffed at my food, her ears twitched as she did. It looked so..childish. I chuckled at her and she looked at me curiously. "ya hungry?" I asked, now that I thought about it Ichigo never gave her any food. '_bah you may be king but you know nothing about women'_ I thought shaking my head. "uhh" Ayame looked at my food again as I ate some then looked away. Then a rumbling noise came from her stomach as she laughed nervously. I grinned, should I torture her? Or be nice? Plan A sounds better. But I'm going to torture her later.

Ichigo patted the ground next to him, "sit" he said. I did so and he pulled out another pair of chopsticks.***** "here" Ichigo handed them to me, "you can have some just don't eat it all" he muttered. "arigato Ichigo-Kun~" I grinned maybe today was a good day. Ichigo muttered something about a you're welcome. "Itadakimasu!" I chirped and took some of the rice he had. Then I took some of the teriyaki and left the rest for Ichigo. As I set down the chopsticks I saw Ichigo staring at me. But as my eyes caught his he looked own quickly turning a light pink.*****

I grinned and hugged him, "arigato Ichigo-Kun" I smiled. "yeah yeah you're welcome" he muttered picking at his food. "You should probably go back" Ichigo said eating, "Hai Hai" I sighed and stood then crouched once more. My ass was smacked and I yelped jumping down to the ground almost tripping. "What the he?" I said slightly annoyed. _'Ichigo never does that! What in hells name is-'_ my thought stopped. "Ogichi! You little shithead!" I yelled up to the roof and stomped back to my mod soul. As I did I heard a chuckle come from the roof.

I sat in Ichigo's room on his bed arms folded. The little shit decided to pop out at that moment. Oh I'm so killing him.***** The door opened and Ichigo walked in tossing his bag onto the floor. "Ichigo I need you to let Ogichi out, I have to beat the crap out of him" I stood. Ichigo looked at me grinning widely. Wait- grinning? Ichigo doesn't grin.. "you're not Ichigo…are you?" the eyes never changed from the brown color though!

"What makes ya say that?" his grin widened. I thought for a moment and the image of the black haired girl smacking him with the book came to mind. "You've been out the whole time!" I shrieked. He laughed loudly, "Bingo!" he clapped. I glared at him and walked over shaking my fist. "You little shit I oughtta-" Ogichi caught my arm and grabbed my other arm, and flipped me around, pinning me to the wall.

He pressed against me to prevent me form moving. "Let me go!" I squirmed as he grinned widely at me. "I don't think so..this is too much fun" Ogichi's face got closer to mine. I squirmed, "let go" I was starting to panic. "what's wrong? Scared?" he asked dangerously close to my face. "N-No!" I intensified my glare , Ogichi just moved closer.

By now he was so close that his lips could touch mine. "hmm, I think you are" his voice lowered. "d-don't you dare" I stuttered. Ogichi's eyes narrowed and he leaned just far enough to kiss me. I panicked and stopped breathing, he pulled back suddenly as the door opened. He looked sorry and I started to breathe again.

"I'm sorry!" came a freaked out reply, it was Ichigo. A girl in a shihakushou came in the room, she had black hair and big blue eyes. Ichigo looked at her not realizing he still had me pinned to the wall. "Ichigo!" she yelled, Ichigo looked at me and let go, backing away from me hands in the air. "wait! Rukia! Let me explain!" Ichigo panicked as the girl came towards him.

**Kuroda foxe14: okay so chapter four what do you think peoples :D**

***I hope I'm in character with Ogichi**

***such a retard**

***oohh not so gullable now huh?**

***technically she is a dog**

*** Clueless as ever -.-"**

***Such a liar XD**

*** i was asked why he had an extra pair, maybe he knew she would follow anyway?**

***ha ha ogichi turned pink cause he was caught staring**

***little does she know he was out the entire time!**


	5. Not Again

_**Kuroda Foxe14:**** okay chapter five :3 hee hee**_

**_discaimer: i do not own any of the bleach characters_**

_**Not Again..**_

_Suddenly I wasn't next to Ichigo and the shinigami girl anymore. My face still beat red, I looked around, I saw the same blue sideways buildings. "No! Not good!" I yelped and went to run. I kept running for a few minutes but I was going no where. I looked back to find Ogichi holding the back of my pants. I wailed, "Not fair!" and went limp. Ogichi chuckled and let me go and sat down watching a pool in the middle of the sky showing the girl beating up Ichigo._

_I plopped down next to Ogichi and started to scoot away. He reached out and pulled me back over without looking. As soon as he let go I scooted away again, he looked at me slightly annoyed and grabbed me. Picking me up and setting me in his lap, looking back to the pool. "Nuuuu! Let meee gooo!" I squealed, squirming about. "No now sit and watch these two fight" Ogichi said voice lowered. _

_I squeaked and stopped moving, leaning against his chest. I listened as Ichigo pleaded the girl to stop and let him explain. Ogichi kept a hold of me seeming not to notice as I slowly turned to look up at him. His gaze was fixed on the pool with Ichigo and the girl, I looked past him to see his sword, I suddenly realized his sword was as long as he was and half as wide. _

_Reaching out, I grabbed his sword handle, I wanted to see what it was like. His attention shot to me and his eyes narrowed dangerously.* I removed my hand immediately and looked away. That look he gave me frightened me, I was trying to shrink away. Ogichi seemed to no longer pay attention to the two fighting and sighed. _

"_Did I scare ya?" he asked softly.* "Eh? Uh- no!" I answered quickly. I felt him chuckle and place his head on my shoulder. "hm, well I'll just have to get it out of you" he breathed on my neck. I tensed up and shook my head, "noooo!" I protested. "Either you tell me or I get it out of you" Ogichi said pressing his nose into my neck. _

'_wait a minute! Why am I taking this? I could beat the crap out of him!' I thought. "But I cant! Whyyyy?' I pouted. "What having a hard time?" he asked, "No and fine yes you scared me" I said looking annoyed. He chuckled, "was that so hard?" "Humph" I closed my eyes._

"Ayame? Hey Ayame!" Ichigo's voice called. "Hm?" I opened my eyes, I was back in the outer world. "Oh I'm back here" I sat up. Ichigo had a couple bruises but he was fine. I looked at the girl, "This is Rukia, one of my friends, can you please explain to her what happened?" Ichigo asked holding his face. "Hi Rukia, I'm Ayame and well Ogichi was teasing me.."I started to turn red thinking about it.

"Ogichi?" Rukia asked, Ichigo sighed and handed me a sketchbook, "Explain it with pictures" He grumbled. I took it and started doing a little chibi of Ogichi holding me to the wall and then another panel where he noticed Rukia coming and switching with Ichigo. "Okay, see here's Ogichi, he is Ichigo's hollow and I gave him a name, here is me being tortured and then he noticed you coming and he switched with Ichigo. And here's Ichigo freaking out" I giggled. Rukia stared horrified* and Ichigo snatched the sketchbook glaring at me. "What is his hollow doing out?" Rukia asked concerned. "Oh when I poke him in the forehead he switched out but he cant destroy people or anything" I said proudly. "I see.." Rukia pondered to herself.

I looked to Ichigo and grinned, _'well at least he wasn't going to tell Rukia what Ogichi was doing, I hope'_

Grimmjow walked the streets trying to figure out where this damn girl was, Aizen said she had somehow gotten the shackles off. Great, now where is her spiritual pressure? There was one similar to it but it was hyper as hell. _'Damn it, which way is it?'_ Grimmjow cursed under his breath, he was lost, just F***ing great. "I hate the human world, too confusing, why didn't he just send someone else? This F***ing pisses me off" Grimmjow griped. He seemed to have reached a park, there were people about not paying him any mind. Then he locked eyes with a little girl with black hair.

She was definitely staring at him, "Quit starin' ya brat" he said. She rose an eyebrow at him and walked over, "you lost?" she asked. "no I'm just wandering for fun*, now beat it kid before I have to eat you" Grimmjow growled. "No one else can see you, so you must be a soul" she noted. "I'm tellin ya little girl beat it I'm on a mission" Grimmjow said glaring. "Its Karin, not little girl" she snapped at him. "Yeah I don't care I'm looking for something" He waved her off. "What are you looking for?" Karin asked.

"A Girl with black hair and red eyes. Really bitchy and probably about six or seven inches shorter than me" He sighed. Why was he telling this little girl? Karin nodded, "I saw a girl like that a couple nights back but she disappeared" Grimmjow frowned, "can you show me the spot where you saw her?" Karin motioned for him to follow and headed to the street only a couple blocks from her house.

When she got there she pointed to the area where she popped up. "Right over there" Karin nodded. "Thanks kid" Grimmjow said picking up weak traces of the woman's energy. "Well later" Karin walked off. "Well I guess I have to follow the weak traces of this woman" he grumbled.

I walked through the sereitei in soul society, I had been called there by the head of the thirteen court guards. According to the old man shinigami I was to be watched by a shinigami so I couldn't "try anything." "Just great" I growled flicking my black tail. I walked past the sixth captain,-he had black hair with bone pieces in it, and grey eyes- as he glared at me. "Screw you cherry boy" I went past him moving toward the senkaimon. I got to the gate and found no one there. "Great now I'm going to be ditched here" I rolled my eyes.

Nnoitra arrived in Kakura town, this was bull. Grimmjow had gotten lost and Aizen made him go get the idiot. "This F***ing sucks" he searched for Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. "There's the dumb ass" he used soindo to get to the panther Arrancar. Nnoitra appeared in front of Grimmjow, Grimmjow automatically glared. "Whaddya want?" Grimmjow growled, "Aizen says you're taking too long" Nnoitra said rolling his eyes.

"I found the weak trail of her energy its not that easy to follow" Grimmjow said annoyed. "Well then lets speed this up"

Finally some bald guy walked up , he had these weird tattoos on the sides of his eyes. I tapped my foot impatiently, much longer here and Ayame would come back out. And I couldn't have that since something about here made it painful for her. "Will you hurry up?" I grumbled my eyes glowing a slightly darker red. "Geeze can I introduce myself? You're Aiko right?" the bald shinigami asked. "Duh" I breathed, "I'm Ikkaku Madarame from eleventh company" he boasted proudly.

Another shinigami with shoulder length black hair and three feathers coming off his eyebrow, walked up. "And this is Yumichika Ayasegawa" I rolled my eyes "that's great, can we go now?" I turned to the senkaimon as it opened. "Okay okay" Ikkaku walked through with Yumichika and headed to kakura town.

As we got into kakura town Ayame decided to push her way out and yelled "you're bald!" at Ikkaku and let me back out.*** **"What did you call me!" Ikkaku flipped around. "I didn't say anything" I yawned, heading toward Ichigo's school. All the way there Ayame popped out twice more to call him bald and eared him getting angry but not catching her. Yumichika just chuckled and continued on.

Finally we reached the high school and I decided I had enough of this place.

I looked around to find Aiko had retreated to the inner world. I grinned, "you are bald!" I yelled again. "I knew it!" he yelled looking at me. I squeaked and shrank back, "I didn't do it!" I wailed. Ikkaku started off on a rant as I backed into a tree and slid down it. I started to cry fakely but it looked pretty real. Another boy came over, brown hair and brown eyes. "you made this fair maiden cry! How could you?" he yelled hyperly at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku was surprised and started to flail his arms about with the boy. "Don't Cry!" they both said. I kept it up, this was too fun. Ichigo walked up and looked at Yumichika, who shrugged. He looked at Ikkaku and the boy, "Keigo shut up" Ichigo said to the brown haired teen. "Ikkaku you are a dork" he added then crouched next tome. He ruffled my hair, "quit the crocodile tears, its not fair" Ichigo sighed. I stopped and looked up. "Hee" I grinned.*

"She was faking it?" Ikkaku yelled furiously, Ichigo sweat dropped. I jumped into the tree to hide, "Ichigo rolled his eyes. "shut up Ikkaku or she might start crying for real: He stood. "come down from there, I need to get back" Ichigo said looking up. I jumped down landing on Ichigo's back.

"Gah! Hey you trying to kill me?" Ichigo yelled stumbling forward. I hung on and laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Ichigo sighed, "Its fine just don't choke me" he grabbed under my legs. Starting to walk, I looked back at Ikkaku, he stared like I was insane. "come on!" I yelled at him as Ichigo continued to give me a piggyback ride. Ikkaku caught up to Ichigo and stared at him.

Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm Ayame, Aiko is my counterpart" I said smiling.

Oh that's why you look and sound different" baldy nodded. Then it was quiet so I lay my head against Ichigo's back and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to the sound of footsteps.

_**Kuroda foxe14:**** lol i started adding in the bad guys again :3**_

**_*why is he so angry?_**

**_* was he jsut being nice momentarily? O_O_**

**_* Ayame's drawings are better than hers XD_**

**_* man, smartass much? w_**

**_*lol ayame is asking for it_**

**_* Little trickster she is_**


	6. Who Are you?

_**Kuroda Foxe14:**** okay chapter six! LAWL these next few chapters i didnt have the time to put the little star comments in**_

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any of the bleach characters_**

_**Who Are You?**_

_I looked around to find a huge forest of trees, it was some sort of clearing. "Where am I?" I twitched my purple ears, looking for anyone. "Our inner world" Aiko's voice said from behind me. I looked at her, "wow I've never been here before" she nodded. "that's because you've always been in Ichigo's" I sat down. "well that's interesting" I sighed._

_The trees started to rustle with the wind. The wind stopped and a black snake with blue eyes slithered out of the trees. Aiko glared at it and I stood, "Oh lookey a snake" I smiled. "A snake? Is that all I am? Man you must really not of heard me before" the snake said. It was a guys voice too!_

"_Oh well I'm sorry I don't recognize you, I don't think we have met" I said frowning. He chuckled, "Its fine don't have to frown about it, Akio should be the only one frowning" he teased. Aiko glared and I snickered, "But on a more serious matter, you will be seeing me again soon and you will need my help greatly" he said seriously. "Oh?" Aiko and I inquired, "Yes I will be your weapon..my name is-" _

I sat up suddenly, I looked around finding Ichigo's room. _"Damn I didn't get to hear his name' _I thought sadly. The door opened and Ichigo walked in, "hey you're up" he said. I didn't respond, I was trying to figure our who that snake was, or even what he was. "Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked, I looked up at him, "I was in my inner world, there was some talking snake there too, he tried to tell me his name but I dint hear it" I said to him.

Ichigo stared at me for a moment then turned to the door. "common lets go visit Kisuke, to train, cause the Arrancar are gonna notice you are gone soon so we need to be ready" Ichigo said seriously. I nodded and got up following him through the hall and down the stairs. "wait isn't your family home?" I asked. "No, they went to the store" he said walking out the front door.

We got to Urahara Shoten and walked in. "Hey Urahara!" Ichigo called, "yes yes come to the training room" Urahara called back. I looked at Ichigo and he sighed and shrugged. We headed back towards the basement into the huge training room. Urahara was there with a huge muscley brown skinned dude, a boy with red hair, and a girl with black hair. "I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting you for a while" Urahara chirped.

"right Ayame says that she met a snake in her inner world, and he tried to tell her his name" Ichigo said to the blonde man. "ah she must have missed the name I'm sure" he replied waving his fan about. "yeah, how do I get it?" I asked. "you have to train, I have three lessons that will get you his name guarantee!" Urahara grinned. "You don't mean.." Ichigo paused , "yes the same method I used with you" Urahara replied to his silent question.

"would you like to?" He asked looking to me again. "Hell yes! I don't want someone in my inner world and not be able to call them by name!" I said stepping forward. Urahara nodded "Alright, Tessai, if you will" he nodded to the big muscley brown man. Tessai tossed some sort of arm at me and then Urahara walked over. The armor was for my hands and head, Urahara smacked my soul out of my body. I looked down and noticed a chain on my chest and my normal clothes were on.

"what the hell?" I rose an eyebrow. "you might want to put that armor on, your first lesson is to hit Ururu once" Urahara said pointing to the black haired girl. I looked at the armor she wore and realized it made her look like Toad from Mario Bros.

I busted up laughing, "you look like Toad!" I giggled. Ururu came at me and I became serious and dodged, the rock that was behind me was crushed by her punch. I looked at the armor ad put it on. There was no way in hell I was fighting her without protection.

Ichigo watched Ayame dodge Ururu's first attack, she had a very serious look on her face, It was obvious that Ayame didn't want to get hurt. She turned to Ururu and watched her come close, not moving. At the last second she moved to the left and flipped onto her hands throwing a roundhouse kick to Ururu's stomach. _'Holy Crap! When did Ayame get so dangerous?' _Ichigo thought. _'Maybe she just hides that under that cute act eh Ichigo?' _Ogichi asked.

Urahara stopped Ururu from her next attack then looked to Ayame. "Congrats! Lesson one passed!" he chirped. Ayame didn't seem amused for a moment then grinned at him. "thanks! It wasn't that hard" Ayame snickered. "Now then, on to lesson two!" Urahara suddenly came at Ayame and cut her chain of fate. Ayame looked confused as Urahara stood there, Tessai muttered a spell binding and her arms were behind her back. "what the- Oh hell no!" Ayame said looking at Urahara. Urahara pushed her into the hole that had appeared behind her suddenly.

Ichigo remembered this all too well, Ayame ranted at Urahara from the bottom of the hole. "what the hell hat man?" she shrieked. "you have seventy two hours to get out of the hold before your chain of fate eats itself" Urahara called at the top of the hole. "good luck Ayame" he grinned. "great this sucks Ayame sighed.

I sighed as I sat at the bottom of the hole, how was I supposed to jump up there? Wait, I could just jump! I got into a position to crouch and I jumped up using the wall to jump even higher. I almost reached half way but I lost my footing and fell. "goddamnitshit!" I shouted why was my footing off? I tried to flick my tail into view but nothing happened.

"No! My tail is gone!" wailed, without it and my ears I was human. "Damn it Urahara! You and your heat are going to die!" I yelled. I heard a faint chuckle but that was it. All of the sudden the cut chain on my chest cam to life and grew mouths starting to eat themselves.

"Shit!No! what the hell? Stop that!" yelled at them. I rose my reitsu which seemed to make them go faster, "Gah! Sonofabitch" I lowered my reitsu. After a few minutes they stopped. I sighed and attempted to climb the wall again.

According to my internal clock it had been two days I had one more day to get out of the hole, the chain of fate was over half way gone. "great I groaned, as tired as I was I couldn't give up, I wonder how Ichigo was doing? And Ogichi? What about Ikkaku? I wonder where he went? Darkness.

"_Hey wake up!" a guys voice called, I opened my eyes. I was in my inner world in a tree. The leaves were falling off the trees, withering quickly. "What's going on?" I asked looking down. The snake was sitting down at the bottom of the tree. "you have better get a move on, our inner world is falling apart! You have to find me" he said. _

_I had jumped down next to him and there were now floating white boxes around me. "hurry up! I 'm in one of these boxes, you MUST find me before our inner world falls apart" he said. I looked at all the boxes, there were so many! How as I to find the right box? "you are looking for a sword, concentrate" the snake said. I sighed and closed my eyes, I could do this. _

_Letting all worries slip away from me, I felt a tug off to my right so I went off in that direction. Eyes still closed I followed the mental tugs that I felt until it was so strong ahead of me/ I opened my eyes to see a box floating off the edge of a cliff. I took several steps back then ran full speed forward. At though the cliff and grabbed the box. As I started o to fall I opened the box and pulled out a katana with a bandaged hilt. There the hilt met the blade it was in a eight pointed star, and the blade was three fourths my height made of steel. _

Suddenly I was standing if front of Urahara and Ichigo, in the training room. There was a bone clawed hand shaped over mine. I reached down and broke it. I had my ears and tail back along with my shinigami outfit. I also had some pieces of white ripped cloth and some arrows in my back. I felt the weight of my sword strapped to my back.

Looking to Ichigo I grinned, "lesson two, done, got any other challenges for me?" I taunted Urahara. "Less on three, fight me and gain your zanpacutou name" Urahara said pulling a sword out of his cane. I pulled the long katana off my back and pointed it at Urahara. "Lets go then!" I chirped, "Scream! Benihime!" he swung his sword at me and a red light came at me. I ran to the left of it to dodge it. I kept running as more of the red light was sent at me, in its wake a gash in the ground was left.

"shit this isn't good..if I get hit by that I'm done for" I said to myself hiding behind a huge rock. "Scream, Benihime!" Jumped away from the rock as it went to pieces. "why do you run Ayame-san? If you don't call your zanpacutou I will kill you Urahara said seriously. "Quit running! You are making a fool of yourself! I may be a smartass but you need to fight back!" the snake said appearing next to me. I suddenly realized he was taller than me by several feet. "Turn towards him, don't turn away, Attack, and call my name!" Freeze the world, Kurohyo!" Lashed upwards at Urahara my blade turned black and the hilt turned also black with a ribbon. Several blue lashes of energy went at Urahara and he put up a wall of red energy.

As the dust cleared I could see that the lashes of energy left deep gashes through the ground with ice, and Urahara's hat floating to the ground with a slice missing from it. "AT least one of you died" I grumbled putting my sword in its position on my back. "Very good Ayame-san, lesson three, complete, but you owe me a new hat" Urahara said.

"No, I don't, I warned you that you and your hat would die" I grinned at him. He sighed, "Indeed you killed my hat" Ichigo walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, I had forgotten he was there. "Oh Ichigo-kun, I forgot you were here!" I sweat dropped. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "so you did it" Ichigo said. "yeah and I am tempted to do something" I yawned. "What sleep?" he rose an eyebrow. I looked up at him and smiled widely, "noope! This" I poked him in the forehead.

His eyes changed to a yellow and black, and a he got a huge grin. "well I didn't think you would let me out after last time" Ogichi chuckled. Urahara had gone back into the shop, so it was safe. I glomped him, "Nyaa~" "Huh?" he was obviously confused since I always tried to get away from him. Ogichi looked down at me but I started to drift off, man that training was tiring. "Yo, don't fall asleep on me" he said. I let out a soft sleepy giggle, "too late" I fell asleep.

Ayame fell limp after she told me too late. I kept her from falling. _'Damn girl told her not to' _I sighed. _'I hate it when she does that, let me back out, I'll take her back' _Ichigo said. "Nah I'm good" I picked Ayame up under her knees and back. "I can get past the hat guy just fine" I walked over to the ladder. _He will know, you eye color is different'_ Ichigo growled. "sorry king, I'm out for now" I jumped up into the shop and closed my eyes. "ah I see Ayame-san is tired eh?" Urahara asked. Crap I had forgotten my voice was different but I could change it. "Yeah I'm going to taker her back" I replied eyes still closed. "Alright then Kurasaki-san" He smiled.

Turning to the door away from him. I pushed it open with my foot and opened my eyes. "Oh and by the way.." I paused listening to the blonde shopkeeper. "Its nice to meet you, Mr. Hollow" I smirked and walked off towards Ichigo's house.

**Kuroda Foxe14: okay so this one was a little short! Promise the next one will be extra long to make up for it! And with lots of action! :D**


End file.
